eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 194 (25 December 1986 - Part 1)
Synopsis Ian is thrilled to get a motorbike and accessories for Christmas. Arthur unexpectedly emerges for the Fowlers' Christmas dinner and afterwards, Pauline thanks him although she knows he put on an act; Arthur says he could not ruin everyone's day. Colin spends Christmas on his own, choosing to work. Hannah and Tony realise they have to let Kelvin do what he wants, so they invite Kelvin and Carmel to Christmas dinner. Den, Angie, Sharon, Ethel, Tom, Simon, Pete, Kathy and Pat have dinner in the Vic but Simon leaves when Pat makes comments about her first Christmas married to Pete, and he goes to the Fowlers'. Later, everyone apart from Arthur gathers in the Vic to celebrate and Den and Angie dance, but privately, Angie says she is feeling weak and cannot keep up the performance all the time; Den agrees, revealing he heard her tell the barman on the Orient Express about her "big black lie", calls it the "sickest joke" she has ever played and reveals the letter saying he has filed for divorce. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle Holloway - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How Filming locations *Albert Square exterior *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and Kelvin's bedroom *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and back room *Bridge Street *Jan's house - Living room Notes *Originally this episode was numbered Episode 194A but was retroactively renumbered in 2009, when consecutive numbering became standard practice. *This episode was broadcasted at 6.35pm due to the Christmas Day schedule. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "Nothing can go wrong, Den. I want this to be the best Christmas we've ever had at the Vic..." *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 29,550,000 viewers (2nd place). *This episode was given two special repeats firstly on BBC One at 8.00pm on 3rd March 1995 along with Episode 01 (19 February 1985) in honour of the shows tenth anniversary and secondly on BBC Four at 8.00pm on 22nd December 2007 as a tribute to the Christmas storylines over the years on the show. *This episode was included in the internet streaming album EastEnders: Iconic Exits, released on Amazon Prime. Important dialogue Den Watts: "This, my sweet, is a letter from my solicitor telling you that your husband has filed a petition for divorce. It also tells you to get yourself a solicitor pretty damn quick. Happy Christmas, Ange!" Category:Episode Category:1986 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns